Birdy Fruit
Birdy Fruit is a puzzle platformer released on February 14th of 2014. The player controls a bird named TogeOn the Mochi Game's about page for Birdy Fruit, the bird is referred to as "Toge" with the task of collecting fruit for winter. Controls *'Up arrow key' - Flap wings Gameplay Upon starting the game Birdy Fruit, the player will always start on level 1. The goal of each level is to collect all fruit while avoiding any enemies or hazards. Once all fruit is collected, the finish line will appear allowing the player to go onto the next level when they touch it. If Toge dies during the level, it will be respawned and allow the player to continue playing. Levels Birdy Fruit has over 10 levels. Level 1 Level 2 teaches the player the basics of the game and introduces fruit and finish lines. The level consist of two large rectangle platforms placed at the bottom left and right corners with a gap separating the two. Suspended above the gap between the two platforms is another platform with fruit placed below and in line with the suspended platform. Toge is spawned in the gap between the two rectangular platforms and, once all the fruit is collected, the finish line will appear in the middle of the suspended platform. Level 2 Level 2 introduces spikes. The level consists of two large horizontal platforms that stretch almost across the screen and have a gap at on end to allow the player to go downwards. The topmost platform, where Toge is spawned, has two spike blocks while the platform below it has two patches of spikes with a block in between the patches on the bottom of the topmost platform. Where the lower platform drops of leads to a pit with two patches of spikes and a column of blocks separating the two. Extending from the ceiling and placed over top of the patch of spikes farthest from the left side is a column of blocks. Once all of the fruit in the level, which is placed near columns of blocks or over spikes, is collected, the finish line will appear on the floor of the level on the far right. Level 3 Level 3 introduced bats and statues. The level consist of a pink horizontal platform created by a statue on the far right side, a platform suspended in the air near the top of the level, and bats flying back and forth, blocks, and fruit placed in between. Toge is spawned at the bottom of the level and, once all fruit in the level is collected, the finish line will appear on the platform suspended in the air. Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Glitches In Level 10 of Birdy Fruit, upon the player starting the game, Toge is automatically spawned in a wall and menu music begins to play. The game freezes and none of the enemies move and the controls are unresponsive. Upon clicking to pause the game, the game will remain frozen and clicking on the options that come up with the pause menu will have no response. The glitch was fixed on March 19. Birdy Fruit Level 10 glitch.png|Level 10 of Birdy Fruit Enemies *'Bats' - Fly back in forth in a select pattern and kill the player upon contact. *'Spiders' - A stationary enemy that kills the player upon contact. Hazards *'Spikes' - kill the player upon contact. Interactive objects *'Fruit' - grants points upon touch and must be obtained to gain access to the next level. *'Statues' - cause a wall to appear in a certain place that will only go away once the statue is touched. *'Finish lines' - allow the player to progress to the next level only when all the fruit in the level is collected. Refferences Category:Main games Category:Platform games Category:Puzzle games Category:Games Category:Birdy Fruit